


Clearing Snow

by ObtuseOctopus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. One shot. •Lapis is the new teacher to two pupils at Little Homeschool. So far? It’s going... great. Yeah, she wished she could say that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Clearing Snow

“You’re doing it all wrong- here. Let me help-“

“No! Nono no, no, I got it, I got it! I can do it, I’m a pro at this!” 

Another large pile of snow was flung across the field, half of it landing on the ground while the other half billowed into the air in crystal snowflakes. The area was almost cleared of snow, the sky gray with the promise of more to fill in where the previous snow had been removed.

“Woohoo! Only a uh… one, two… uh few more piles left to go!” The blue Gem clapped her hands together, and then with a flash of water sprouting from her back, the lazuli took off into the air to tackle the next clutter of snow left in the field.

As she monitored the newcomer to Little Homeschool, Lapis sighed. She remained standing in the snow, arms crossed and her brows knitted. This was the first winter that this specific newcomer would be witnessing here on earth, and she promised that she would help them get used to the seasons- after all, she was a lazuli just like them.

And it wasn’t just _one_ that she would need to keep an eye on either. Recently, just before the snow fall, the other lazuli also happened to drop by, appealed to the place only because the first was attending. Lapis had two to keep an eye on, and now that Steven no longer was running the school, she mainly had only herself to entrust with these two. Sure she had Peridot or Bismuth, but… they wouldn’t understand. This was a lazuli business, they needed more attention than any of her other students. … Mostly to make sure that they didn’t destroy anything.

“You managed to get her to clean up a mess instead of making one… impressive,” the second lazuli who bore her gemstone on her arm commented as she stood by Lapis, tossing aside the shovel in her hand without a care. 

“It’s not that hard,” Lapis admitted. 

“You could always shatter her if she steps out of line.”

“What?!” Lapis choked out at the suggestion. “I- no-“

“You could. You’re powerful, and that's something to fear.”

Lapis uncomfortably shifted her weight. “There’s nothing to fear, and there’s nobody to fight.”

“Except if we step out of line.” The armstone lazuli coolly grinned. “I still remember that water thing you made. That was impressive.”

“That was for a different reason-“ Lapis hushed. “-Even then, I came to my senses and didn’t hurt anyone.”

“Still impressive.” The darker lazuli glanced up to watch her partner soar across the sky, sending more snow into the air. “She shouldn’t be out that long. Her wings could freeze.”

“I know,” Lapis gritted her teeth. “She has some time until then.”

“Why not stop her before that happens?”

“I will-.”

“You’re supposed to be watching her.”

Lapis clenched her hands into fists. 

The dark lazuli yawned. “It’s so cold out here. I want to go back inside.“

Blah blah blah was all Lapis heard. She could just about feel her skin crawl talking to this Gem. And… to be _feared_?! She didn’t want to be feared! She didn’t want this to be just like how it used to be-!

“Mariiiiiiiinnnaaa! Come up here! This is so much fun!” The naval lazuli in the air giggled, performing some loops. 

The lazuli duo had to come up with names as they attended this place; it saved confusion and spared Lapis her sanity. After some thought and consideration, they settled with Marina and Freckles. Marina, the one with the arm gem, for the play on the word ‘marine’ but with a more feminine end, and Freckles, for… well, obviously the freckled one. It couldn’t be any more obvious. They chose and agreed with their own names and that was that.

Lapis glanced over at the field. It was pretty barren now, devoid of snow with just the frozen dirt beneath now exposed. Lapis was more surprised however that these two actually did a task without destroying something, like last time when they were supposed to make macaroni art. There’s a reason not to talk about that. It didn’t end well. And that was just _macaroni art_.

“Come back down! You’ll freeze your wings and then I’ll have to come get you,” Marina huffed.

“Oh… okay!” Freckles smiled, landing on the snow. “Stars, I want to make a planet full of snow!”

“Don’t do that,” Lapis said.

“Ugh, don’t be such a worry-wart,” Marina rolled her eyes. “The snow is cleaned up. What now?”

“Ooh, maybe we can build her a shrine!” Freckles beamed, beating the air with her wings excitedly. “With some of those weird color poppers...”

“Flowers,” Lapis corrected.

“Some rocks that used to belong to moving things,” Marina added.

“Shells,” Lapis said.

“And colorful soft line components that come off those squawkers!” Freckles chimed.

“Feathers,” Lapis said.

“Maybe some calcium shapes too,” Marina hummed.

“Bones,” Lapis corrected again before she got alarmed. “Wait-“

“And some pretty rocks!!” Freckles gasped. “Oh my gosh, let’s start right-!”

“No,” Lapis firmly stated. “No shrine.”

“Awww…” Freckles frowned.

“Damn it,” Marina grimaced.

“Look, let's move on,” Lapis urged. 

“Ooh, what are we gonna do next?!” Freckles asked. “What about manners?! I can say please and thank you now!!”

“I can say excuse me,” Marina boasted, tilting her head up high.

“But that’s not as good as please and thank you!” Freckles debated. “You’re just jealous that you can’t dance as good as I can!”

“Dancing? Pfft, what a joke,” Marina said.

“Dancing isn’t a joke!”

“Joke like your hair.”

“My ponytail is fine!”

“It looks like a sea cucumber.”

“Sea cucumber?! SEA CUCUMBER?!”

“Uh… yeah. Are you deaf?”

“No!”

“Stars, spare me…” Lapis murmured under her breath quietly.


End file.
